


Just Listen

by robotkeychain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, abilities!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets their Ability the year they turn eighteen. Junmyeon just happens to get his on his birthday, the same day his best friend, Chanyeol, gets it. Based on the <a href="http://kindjun.tumblr.com/post/91351747632/%EC%97%B4%EC%A4%80-spectrum-of-love-chanyeolsuho">top</a> left drawing made by kindjun. Originally posted <a href="http://ablueblazer.livejournal.com/10342.html">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted January 18, 2015

Everyone gets their Ability the year they turn eighteen. Junmyeon gets his exactly on his birthday; he wakes up so excited that the moment he walks near the sink, water immediately gushes out. That makes Junmyeon even more excited, causing the water to start to float around him. The doorbell rings, breaking his concentration, and the water falls, dousing him and the rest of the bathroom. He runs out, soaking wet, and answers the door, already guessing who's on the other side. He's right, like always.

"Jun! You'll never guess what happened today!" Chanyeol brushes past him and Junmyeon immediately recoils, pain coursing through the arm Chanyeol just touched. "Wait, why are you wet?"

"Did you just _burn_ me?" Junmyeon shoots back, covering his reddening arm. They both pause, staring at each other as their eyes slowly widen.

"Did you get your Ability?!" They shout simultaneously, chuckling when they realize.

"How weird is it that we got it on the same day?"

"You know," Chanyeol says, biting back a grin, "it's said that if two people get their Ability on the same day, they're soulmates."

Junmyeon blushes furiously and pushes away Chanyeol who bursts out laughing. He yelps, cradling his hands to his chest.

"Is there any way for you to not burn me when we touch?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "When I touched my parents, they didn't get burned."

"Maybe it's because I have a water Ability?"

"Oh, it's like our Abilities are such polar opposites that they clash!" Chanyeol's eyes widen, whispering, "That's so cool."

"That's so unfair," Junmyeon whines, "I'm the only one getting hurt."

"Hopefully that's just until I get my Ability under control." Chanyeol frowns, glancing down at his hands. "I don't think I could stand never touching you again."

Junmyeon's heart races and he forces out a laugh. "You shouldn't say stuff like that; it sounds like we're dating. And... let me just..." He steps forward, reaching out. Junmyeon places his hand on Chanyeol's chest, directly on his heart.

"See?" Junmyeon says, unsure if it's his or Chanyeol's heart beating so quickly, "I don't get burned when I'm not touching your skin. We just have to avoid skin contact."

Chanyeol reaches for Junmyeon's hand but stops himself, his hand hovering over Junmyeon's. Junmyeon looks up to see Chanyeol staring down at him and he quickly drops his gaze, hand falling from Chanyeol's body.

"Let's buy gloves," Chanyeol blurts. He has the decency to look sheepish and he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No, no, let's go and do that. I'll go get dressed." Junmyeon walks off to his bedroom. He glances at his bathroom and grins, shaking out the remaining water droplets in his hair. Junmyeon's smile slips when he remembers it's his birthday. Why hasn't Chanyeol said anything about it? Did he.... forget? His thoughts spiral downward from there.

Junmyeon is practically pouting when he comes back, wearing a blue cardigan with yellow stripes, a button down, and jeans. Chanyeol finishes a conversation, putting his phone back into his pocket. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I was just on the phone with Baekhyun, asking him if he wanted to go. I also asked Jongdae and Kyungsoo, too."

Junmyeon freezes. "Oh. Okay. I just thought..." He shakes his head slightly. "Whatever. Tell Yixing to come; I want to see if he can help me with my burns."

"Don't worry, Baek will bring him whether we want him to or not."

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow at the statement but doesn't question it. Just as they step outside, Chanyeol pauses. "Can you get me that red hoodie I left here weeks ago?"

"Why?"

"So I can hold your hand without burning you." Chanyeol gives Junmyeon a look as if he were an idiot. He rolls his eyes but complies.

Chanyeol slips the hoodie on and grins. He covers his right hand with the sleeve and holds it out for Junmyeon, who automatically takes it. They walk to Junmyeon's car where Chanyeol opens the passenger seat for Junmyeon.

"After you, m'lady."

Junmyeon glares, getting into the car. "I hate you."

"No you don't~" Chanyeol sings, rushing over to the driver's side. Junmyeon sighs because he really doesn't.

They enter the mall with Chanyeol's arm around Junmyeon's shoulder. Chanyeol's hand presses flat against Junmyeon's chest, absentmindedly rubbing soft circles on his cardigan. Junmyeon resists the urge to reach up and entwine their fingers. Instead, he shrugs off Chanyeol's arm, ignoring his pout.

"Just a precaution," Junmyeon explains, "I don't want to get hurt."

He walks several steps forward before he feels a weight settle onto his back. Junmyeon tenses up as Chanyeol's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?!"

"It's fine, Jun. See, my hands aren't touching you." He wiggles his hands around for emphasis. "It's just my sleeves."

"Still-"

"Junmyeon, it's okay," Chanyeol murmurs, his lips mere millimeters from Junmyeon's ear, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Blood immediately rushes to his face and he turns his head, not wanting Chanyeol to see. Chanyeol starts to walk, forcing Junmyeon to do the same. He promptly ignores the way his heart skips a beat at their proximity. 

They stay that way until they enter a store, Chanyeol breaking his hold on Junmyeon to find a pair of gloves. They turn to opposite directions at the entrance, each with their own agenda. Junmyeon browses the sweaters lined up in the aisle, taking an interest to a green one. He finds one his size and grabs the attention of Chanyeol from across the store. Junmyeon gestures to the dressing rooms and Chanyeol waves him off.

He pulls on the green sweater and steps out, Chanyeol waiting outside the dressing room. His new gloves are already on his hands.

"How do I look?" Junmyeon asks, pulling at the hem of the sweater. The material stretches against his chest and Chanyeol's breath hitches.

"Amazing," Chanyeol breathes out. "Absolutely amazing."

Junmyeon face reddens, feeling Chanyeol's stare, and he turns away, pretending to cough. "O-okay, I'll just go and- yeah," he stutters out, gesturing behind him. He clumsily steps back into the dressing room, slamming the door shut. Junmyeon presses his back against the door, his hand gripping his chest. He hears mumbles of "Idiot," and mistakes it for his own mind.

They walk out of the store, fingers entwined. Junmyeon holds a shopping bag in his other hand, swinging it lightly.

"Thanks for paying for the sweater," he says, bumping his shoulder with Chanyeol's.

"Anything for you, m'lady," he replies, eliciting a groan from Junmyeon, "since it's your birthday."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You're my little prince," Chanyeol answers, "but since I'm _obviously_ the guy in the relationship, you're my lady."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Yeol. I'm still stronger than you."

"I really doubt that, Jun," Chanyeol says, unclasping their hands to scoop Junmyeon up in one swift motion.

Junmyeon yelps, his arm automatically hooking around Chanyeol's neck. "You _know_ I hate it when you do that!"

"Ugh, get a room you two," a voice behind them says, another snickering on the side.

"Baek!" Chanyeol sets Junmyeon down before walking over. He glances at Junmyeon, who is now talking to Kyungsoo and Yixing. "I see you brought Yixing."

"And I see your boyfriend isn't actually your boyfriend yet."

"Shut up!" Chanyeol hisses and Jongdae scoffs.

"And what happened to your plan? The one you created _months_ ago?"

"I..." Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "I got excited because I got my Ability so I forgot some stuff and by the time I was at Jun's it was too late."

"You better do it, Yeol, or I swear I will force you two together in the most embarrassing way."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "I will, okay? I just need some time alone with him."

"When do you not have alone time with Junmyeon," Jongdae mutters, and before Chanyeol can retort, Junmyeon grabs his hand. Yixing and Kyungsoo follow closely behind. Baekhyun walks over and laces his fingers with Yixing's. 

"Hey, why are you guys so late? Chanyeol and I have been here for about an hour already," Junmyeon says.

"What are you talking about," Baekhyun starts. "We-"

He stops abruptly, seeing Chanyeol glare at him from Junmyeon's side.

"Sorry, Jun."

Junmyeon waves his hand in dismissal. "I was just getting worried, that's all."

"Why are we even here?" Kyungsoo asks, shooting a look in Chanyeol's direction.

"We were buying gloves for Chanyeol," Junmyeon explains, raising their hands. "His Ability reacts badly with mine and I get burned every time we have skin contact."

"Still doesn't explain why I was dragged into this," Kyungsoo says, directing his glare to Baekhyun.

He pulls Yixing closer to him, raising his head defensively, "That's because Chanyeol's a huge-"

"H-hey, guys!" Chanyeol interrupts, "today's Junmyeon's birthday, and I know for certain that at least one of you hasn't bought him a present yet, so why don't we do that right now?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but complies, letting go of Yixing to go and shop with Chanyeol. He stares down Jongdae and he sighs dramatically, walking over to them. He reaches out and grabs Junmyeon's hand, trying to pull him from Chanyeol.

"Sorry birthday boy, but you can't come with us."

"Right! You're not supposed to see your birthday present beforehand." Chanyeol rushes out. His hand unconsciously drifts down to Junmyeon's waist where he rubs soft patterns into Junmyeon's cardigan. "I'll see you in two hours max, okay?"

He nods and pulls away, moving toward Yixing and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and drags Junmyeon closer, pushing him into a chair and sitting down next to him.

"You're so obvious, Jun," Kyungsoo blatantly states. "It's getting annoying."

Junmyeon reddens and shoves Kyungsoo, who grins in return. Yixing sits across from him and reaches out for one of Junmyeon's outstretched hands.

"I think it's adorable." Yixing says, tracing out the red patches on Junmyeon's hand, "It reminds me of Baek and I a few weeks before he asked me out."

Junmyeon winces as Yixing's fingertips brush against a particularly painful burn. "Except Chanyeol isn't going to ask me out."

Kyungsoo groans. "Please not this again. Can't you tell he's as smitten as you are, if not more?"

"That's just how Chanyeol is. He's always-"

"Do you know how you got these burns?" Yixing cuts in. He starts to Heal the palm of Junmyeon's hand.

"I touched Chanyeol. My water Ability reacted badly with Yeol's fire Ability."

"You touched Jongdae, who has a lightning Ability. Why didn't your Ability react badly with his?"

"Well that's because..." Junmyeon trails off. He glances at Kyungsoo who shrugs in response.

Yixing smiles. "Too much emotion can cause your Ability to get out of control. You're fine, seeing how you haven't doused anyone in water yet, but we all know Chanyeol can't control his emotions as well as you. Strong emotions towards a particular thing can cause a spike in one's Ability, causing something like, for example, a burn." Yixing releases Junmyeon's hand, glancing up. "Don't worry, though. Once Chanyeol has better control over his Ability, he'll stop burning you."

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol appear before Junmyeon can reply. Jongdae glances at his watch and curses loudly. "We need to leave, now."

"What? Why?"

"We had something planned for you but your impromptu date with Yeol messed everything up. But, if we leave right now, maybe we can get back to my house before the others arrive."

"Well," Chanyeol says, "what're we waiting for?"

The other six people invited to Junmyeon's party were already there, much to Jongdae's dismay. Minseok nudges him after they all settle on the floor of Jongdae's living room.

"Why were you so late? We've been waiting for at least half an hour."

"You know how Chanyeol is," Jongdae whispers back. He glances over at said person, seeing Chanyeol rest his head on Junmyeon's shoulder and play with his fingers. "He’s always dragging Junmyeon around and taking away our time with him."

Minseok nods his head in agreement. He stands up, clapping his hands together. "Okay guys! The birthday boy has finally arrived, so let's give Junmyeon our presents first, alright? I'll go first."

Minseok reaches for a bag on the coffee table and hands it to Junmyeon. "Happy birthday, Jun."

Junmyeon opens it and gasps when he sees what is inside. He pulls out an IU CD, smiling widely. Chanyeol laughs softly in his ear as the others tease him about his taste in music. Junmyeon thanks Minseok and attempts to give him a hug while Chanyeol is still attached to his left side. Lu Han grabs a wrapped box and tosses it onto Junmyeon's lap. He grins wickedly.

"You got me a-" He pauses. Junmyeon fully unwraps the present, revealing a box of condoms. Lu Han laughs and Kyungsoo immediately reaches over and hits the side of his head.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that! I'm not _that_ terrible; just open the box."

Junmyeon opens it and glances inside, seeing the box filled with chocolate. "You're going to give me diabetes."

Lu Han shrugs as Baekhyun asks, "Wait, what happened to all of the condoms in the box?"

Lu Han smirks. "Ask Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sends him a death glare and Lu Han visibly shrinks.

"It's fine, Lu Han," Kyungsoo says, wrapping his arm around Lu Han's shoulder and gripping the side of his neck. "You bottom anyway."

"Kyungie," Lu Han whines. He hugs Kyungsoo's waist and buries his head in the crook of his neck. "I can't believe you said that..."

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Lu Han's hair and nods toward another wrapped package on the table. Chanyeol picks it up and places it in Junmyeon's lap. He unwraps it and squeals.

"You got me a _signed version_ of The Maelstrom?! You're my new best friend."

"Hey!" Chanyeol grabs Junmyeon by the waist and pulls him between his legs. He holds one of Junmyeon's hands in both of his gloved hands. "You don't even know what my gift is."

Yifan clears his throat and gives Chanyeol a pointed look. "If you two are done, I would like to give Junmyeon his present now."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as Yifan passes Junmyeon his gift.

"Oh, a basketball! Thank you, Yifan!"

"Yeah, so I can teach you how to play with balls." Yifan snickers and Chanyeol slaps the back of his head.

"Your turn, Yeol."

He pulls Junmyeon flush against his chest. "Oh um," Chanyeol squeezes Junmyeon's hand, "let's skip me. Save the best for last?"

Baekhyun groans. "Whatever, Yeol. That means Jongin's next."

Jongin reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a box. "I wasn't really sure what to get you so..."

Junmyeon opens it, revealing a silver watch. He grins and places it on his wrist. "It's perfect, Jongin."

"My turn!" Zitao hands Junmyeon a bag and smiles excitedly. "Open it, quickly!"

Junmyeon chuckles as he pulls the gift out of the bag. He opens the box, a thick silver ring with his name engraved inside.

"Oh my god, Zitao, this is beautiful." Junmyeon reaches out and grabs his hand briefly, thanking him.

Sehun hands Junmyeon a lava lamp and he laughs out loud. "I can't believe you remembered! Sehun promised me years ago that he would buy me a lava lamp for my eighteenth. That was... about three years ago?"

"You have no faith in me, Jun," Sehun chides, grinning. He nudges Baekhyun and motions towards Junmyeon.

"What? My gift is the cake, which I made by the way."

"Since when did you bake?" Chanyeol asks, incredulous.

"You don't know what I can do," Baekhyun retorts.

"And I helped him," Yixing adds in.

"That makes much more sense."

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and Yixing pulls him closer by the waist. "My present is on the coffee table."

Junmyeon opens the box, a grin spreading on his face. "Thank you, Yixing," he says, laughing lightly.

"What is it?" Jongdae asks, leaning forward.

"It's yarn," Chanyeol says, glancing over Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Wait, why'd you get Jun yarn?"

"Oh, he knits!" Yixing says, smiling.

"Oh god Yixing," Junmyeon covers his face in embarrassment, "no one except you and Chanyeol knew about that."

Yixing laughs, softly apologizing as Junmyeon waves it off. Jongdae jumps up, quickly handing Junmyeon his gift.

"I know you're going to love this one, Jun!" Jongdae exclaims, grinning. Junmyeon opens the box and sees a white sweater with red, blue, and yellow geometric designs on the top half. He gasps and holds it against his chest, staring at Jongdae.

"I've been wanting this for so long, thank you Jongdae!"

For the next couple of hours, the twelve guys talked and ate lots of cake. As the sun started to set, some people started to go home. At around ten in the evening, only Lu Han, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Jongdae remained. Lu Han yawned, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and placing his head on his shoulder.

"We should get going. I'll get our stuff and put it in the car, okay? You can come out whenever you're ready."

Lu Han walks to the hallway, patting Junmyeon on the arm on his way and wishing him a happy birthday. Chanyeol glances at the clock, frowning.

"Jun, we should be going too."

Kyungsoo gives Junmyeon a pointed look. He turns and says, "A few minutes, okay? I just have to talk to Kyungsoo about something."

Chanyeol nods and walks over to where Lu Han is.

Junmyeon steps closer to Kyungsoo, lowering his voice. "What's up?"

"You have to ask out Chanyeol. You two were being more affectionate today than I was with Lu Han, and he literally could not keep his hands off of you."

"I-I can't do that, Soo. He's my best friend, and even though I might want more than that I don't know if he does. I mean, what if declaring my crush causes a problem in the relationship? I would rather having him as a friend than not at all."

"Oh come _on_ , Junmyeon! You constantly hold hands and hug; I mean, he bought gloves to be able to touch you. What normal friend would do that? You two even buy each other chocolates for Valentine's Day, you idiot! How do you explain _that_?!" he whispers, his voice rising steadily.

"That's because-"

"Just stop, Junmyeon. Stop making up excuses for how scared you are and actually do something. Chanyeol obviously likes you and even if there's a slight chance that he doesn't he still loves you as a friend enough to not let something like that get in the way of your friendship." Kyungsoo sighs. "Sorry, okay? I just can't deal with seeing you hopelessly pine for someone you actually have a chance with. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Junmyeon nods, giving Kyungsoo a brief hug. Kyungsoo pats his cheek, smiling, before walking away. Junmyeon takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. Chanyeol steps into the room and moves behind him, pulling him into a back hug. He leans down to whisper, "How has your birthday been?"

Junmyeon relaxes, unconsciously leaning back. "It was amazing. Can we stay at your house today? It's much closer and I'm really tired."

"Of course."

The car ride to Chanyeol's is relatively silent, with Junmyeon gripping the steering wheel and Chanyeol tapping out a beat on the dashboard. They enter his house, trying to be as quiet as possible so they don't disturb Chanyeol's parents. When they go inside his room, Junmyeon immediately shuts the door and blurts out, "Chanyeol, I need to talk to you about something."

"Wait, Junmyeon, let me do this first." Chanyeol rushes out. He takes in a deep breath and continues, "Please, before I lose all of my courage."

Junmyeon opens his mouth, then closes it. He nods and Chanyeol grins, rushing out of the room. He comes back with his guitar slung over his shoulder and a pile of papers. Chanyeol pulls a chair over, sitting down on it, and gestures to the bed, waiting for Junmyeon to sit across from him. He holds out the papers, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sing with me?"

Junmyeon complies, muttering, "You're lucky I know how to read music." Nevertheless, he smiles when he reads that the title is _Happy Birthday Junmyeon~_.

Chanyeol fumbles the first few times, chuckling embarrassedly, unused to playing the guitar with gloves. Once he gets the first few notes down without mistakes, he motions for Junmyeon to sing.

_An X is kiss, for a soft kiss_  
An O is for a circled hug  
Maybe you already know 

_Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter_  
And that’s what I wrote at the end  
Although I’ve never given it to you 

Junmyeon looks up in confusion, the words scratched out under the notes and _Chanyeol's lines_ scribbled under. Chanyeol meets his gaze and winks, continuing with the song as Junmyeon flips the pages to find the next lines.

_How are you these days? Anything special?_  
Only those typical words pass through my head  
Actually, my heart is deep, deeper than the sea  
The words that I really want to say is be with me 

Junmyeon chimes in with Chanyeol's singing, focusing on the notes and how to sing it rather than the lyrics themselves.

_When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)_  
I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)  
I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO  
As much as I was nervous and earnest  
My lips almost touch yours  
I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO 

_Give me XOXO L.O.V.E.  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E._

_When you’re with me, you seem so comfortable_  
You keep playing jokes on me  
Every time you smile your white smile 

_Is your heart a yes or no?_  
Give me a sign, X or O  
It’s no fun to wait 

Junmyeon pauses once again, fighting down the grin that is forcing its way out from Chanyeol's rapping.

_Should I take courage and tell you?_  
My ugly handwriting, this embarrassing letter  
These four words are not enough  
Like a man, I’ll show you through my actions 

Junmyeon looks down at the papers again, eyes flitting between the notes and Chanyeol.

_When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)_  
I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)  
I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO  
As much as I was nervous and earnest  
My lips almost touch yours  
I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO 

Junmyeon chuckles as he reads the note under the next couple of lines, stating in ink _actually listen to what is being said, Jun_. The words are crossed out yet again.

_I want you, XO, I only have you_  
I only have you, I only have you  
For you XO, accept me  
Accept me, accept me 

_You’re dazzling, you’re in front of me_  
The moon shines in your half-closed and lovable eyes  
I want to tell you that this is the beginning  
Like whoa, let’s go 

Junmyeon smile fades as the words sink in. His eyes widen and his pulse races. Even though there are only a few pages of notes left, even though Chanyeol is still playing his guitar, even though Junmyeon still gets burned whenever he has skin contact with Chanyeol, Junmyeon leans forward and wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, kissing him. It hurts, immensely, but Junmyeon doesn't move until Chanyeol starts to pull away. He reaches over, brushing his gloved fingers over Junmyeon's lips.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chanyeol skirts his fingers along the rest of Junmyeon's face, searching for any other injury. "You're such an idiot, Jun," he says softly, sighing in relief when he finds no other burns.

"Did you not want me to kiss you?" Junmyeon licks his lips, wincing slightly.

Chanyeol follows the movement with his eyes before reverting his attention back to Junmyeon. "Of course I did! That was kind of the purpose of the song. I just didn't anticipate you to getting _hurt_ when we kissed."

"Sucks that we got our powers on the same day, huh?"

Chanyeol hangs his head. "I've been planning this for _months_. And now I can't even properly kiss you without burning you."

"It's okay. Yixing told me that once you're able to control your Ability better, you'll stop burning me."

"Well, what about your Ability?"

Junmyeon shrugs. "I don't see any water around, so maybe that's why nothing's happening. That reminds me, what did you actually do when you walked off with Baekhyun and Jongdae? Because I know that a homemade cake and a limited edition sweater are two gifts you couldn't have bought before."

Chanyeol grins sheepishly. "I was supposed to sing to you at the beginning of the day, but things happened and I didn't. I just dragged them away so I could figure out the next best time to sing to you.

"And, um," he rubs the back of his neck, "there's something else. I may or may not have told them to come an hour later than when we came..." Junmyeon gapes. "I just wanted to spend time with you!"

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon lightly shoves him. "That's why they were so confused when I asked them why they were late."

Chanyeol glances at the clock, eyes widening when he sees the time. "We should go to bed; it's almost one in the morning."

They brush their teeth quickly. Chanyeol pauses as they walk back into his room. "Are we- is it- um... where-"

Junmyeon cuts him off with a sigh. He grabs Chanyeol's hand and pulls him onto the bed.

"H-how are we supposed to go to sleep shirtless like we always do?"

"I don't know about you, Chanyeol, but I'm not wearing anything that makes me uncomfortable." Junmyeon proceeds to take off his jeans and shirt, leaving only his boxers. Chanyeol reddens and turns away, pulling the body pillow from the top of his bed closer. He places it between them, like a barrier. Junmyeon laughs.

"That's never going to hold."

"Rude," Chanyeol huffs. He pulls off his shirt and jeans, reaching over to his dresser for another pair of pants. Chanyeol gets up to turn off the lights. As he's about to, he glances to the side and holds back a scream as Junmyeon appears beside him. He steps closer and Chanyeol steps back until his back is pressed against the wall.

"Don't- Jun, I don't want to hurt you." Junmyeon grabs his hand despite what Chanyeol said, lacing their fingers together. Instead of feeling a searing hot pain, it's a much warmer feel, shocking him. Junmyeon eventually pulls his hand away, the heat becoming unbearable, but it took longer than just one touch to force him to pull away.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Chanyeol glances at his hand. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't immediately burn me."

"Maybe," Chanyeol pauses, thinking, "maybe it's because I'm consciously holding back my Ability? The first time I didn't know I could burn anyone, and the second time you surprised me."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad it's allowing me to do this." Junmyeon grins and pulls Chanyeol down by the neck, kissing him.


End file.
